


Inkaust

by Nigaki



Series: FBI [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic destiel, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Dean, M/M, Supportive Siblings, Zeke ma ochotę na trójkącik, ciekawe czy Sam i Sara się zgodzą, punk!Cas, serio mówię
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od ślubu Sama i Sary minął miesiąc, a Dean wciąż nie wie na jaki kurs zapisał się Castiel i czemu tyle ostatnio wychodzi. Gdy w końcu wszystkiego się dowiaduje, wcale nie czuje się z tym lepiej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy jest się zaręczonym z facetem, którego można uznać za ideał mężczyzny, zazwyczaj przez cały dzień myśli się tylko o nim i o tym, jak wspaniałe będzie wspólne życie z nim. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Deana, z tą różnicą, że jego myśli nie zaprzątał ślub, którego daty jeszcze nawet nie ustalili. Nie, myślał o Castielu całe dnie z zupełnie innego powodu. Nie pozwalało mu to spać czy relaksować się tak jak próbował to robić teraz.

Dziś rano stwierdził, że skoro do pracy ma dopiero na noc, a pogoda dopisuje, to dobrym pomysłem będzie poopalać się trochę, by po zimie nie wyglądać jak jakiś wampir. Zaraz po śniadaniu, ubrany jedynie w szorty wyszedł więc przed dom i walnął się na rozkładane krzesło, z lodóweczką pełną zimnych piw zaraz pod ręką. Jimmy też z nim był, na specjalnie odgrodzonym terenie, który jakiś tydzień temu urządził mu Cas. Świnki morskie też potrzebowały słońca i świeżego powietrza.

Podczas gdy Jimmy wesoło chrupał swoje jedzonko nie przejmując się zupełnie niczym, Dean myślał o jego właścicielu, który po raz piąty już w tym tygodniu, wyszedł gdzieś i nie powiedział nawet gdzie. Martwiło go to. Od czasu ślubu Sama i Sary Castiel znikał coraz częściej. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu gdyby w razie czego wiedział, gdzie go szukać. A tak spędzał niekiedy całe dnie nie wiedząc, czy jego narzeczonemu nic nie jest i gdzie w razie czego skierować policję, gdyby musiał zgłosić jego zaginięcie.

Starał się nie myśleć o całej sytuacji zbyt negatywnie, ale był tylko człowiekiem. Nie podejrzewał Castiela o zdradę, nawet w najgorszych snach nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by narzeczony wywinął mu taki numer zaraz po oświadczynach. Jasne, Cas był teraz człowiekiem i jego lojalność mogła nie być tak silna jak kiedyś, ale… nie, po prostu nie. W grę na pewno nie wchodził inny mężczyzna czy kobieta. To musiało być coś innego. Tylko co?

Próbował dowiedzieć się tego na własną rękę, sprawdzał laptop po każdym użyciu przez narzeczonego, raz nawet chciał przeczytać wiadomości na telefonie. Bez skutku. Historia przeglądarki była zawsze wyczyszczona, a smsy chronione hasłem. To tylko sprawiało, że niepokoił się jeszcze bardziej.

Najbardziej obawiał się tego, że przez swój wygląd Cas wpadł w jakieś poważne kłopoty. Czasami jego obecność na ulicy zwracała uwagę punków, którzy uznawali go za swojego i zapraszali na jakieś swoje imprezy. Wielokrotnie spotykała ich taka sytuacja, gdy byli na zakupach. Castiel wyglądał jak typowy punk, miał niebieskie włosy, tatuaże i ubierał się w czarne skóry z dodatkiem łańcuchów i ćwieków. Nosił różne bransolety czy wisiory, kilka razy nawet pomalował paznokcie. Deanowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale martwił się, że to się kiedyś źle skończy, jeśli nie na jakiejś imprezie punków, to po prostu w nocy na ulicy, gdy jakiś dupek albo ich grupa stwierdzi, że taki dziwoląg jak Cas zasługuje na lanie, bo śmie się wyróżniać.

Z tych dwóch opcji najbardziej jednak obawiał się punków. Może Cas brał narkotyki? Mało prawdopodobne, ale nie niemożliwe. Trochę palił papierosów, nieco więcej pił piwa. Był bardzo ciekawski świata dlatego nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby któregoś dnia znalazł Castiela kompletnie zjaranego. Gorzej jeśli znajdzie go w jego własnych rzygowinach po przedawkowaniu czegoś mocniejszego. Miał nadzieję, że to nie narkotyki.

Miał też nieco pozytywniejsze rozważania. Zniknięcia Casa zaczęły się po oficjalnych zaręczynach. Może po prostu w tajemnicy szykował ślub? Nie wiedział czemu miałby to robić skoro dużo zabawniej byłoby to robić we dwójkę.

Pozostawała też kwestia tego dziwnego kursu, o którym nadal nic nie wiedział. Kompletnie nic. Cas nie odzywał się o tym ani słowem, a tajemniczą paczkę, którą jednego dnia przywiózł kurier, od razu zawiózł do Gadreela posiadającego od niedawna swoją własną kawalerkę.

Właśnie, może Zeke rozjaśni nieco tę całą sytuację? Do tej pory nie myślał o podzieleniu się swoimi obawami z kimkolwiek. Sam i Sara dopiero co wrócili z miesiąca miodowego i teraz skupiali się tylko na sobie i na córce. Rodzice wrócili do siebie i byli zajęci robotą. To samo było ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, w tym Charlie, która aktualnie nawet nie przebywała w Stanach, a gdzieś w Europie wschodniej. Tak na dobrą sprawę, do rozmowy został mu już tylko Gadreel.

Odłożył w połowie pustą butelkę po piwie do lodówki i powoli zaniósł wszystko do domu, od Jimmy’ego zaczynając. Tylko tego by brakowało, żeby jakiś ptak lub kot zeżarł tego gryzonia podczas gdy on odkładałby krzesło do garażu.

Świnka morska była już bezpieczna w swojej klatce, a on ubrany chwycił za kluczyki Impali i poszedł do samochodu. Całe szczęście nie wypił dość, by nie móc jeździć, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie chciał dostać mandatu, bo ostatni krucho było u nich z pieniędzmi. Z winy Casa, to on wydał na coś fortunę i nie chciał powiedzieć na co. Pewnie na ten swój kurs. I paczkę.

Gadreel mieszkał blisko Sama i Sary, w małym mieszkanku na drugim piętrze. Miało tylko sypialnie i pokój dzienny połączony z kuchnią, oraz wspólną dla całego piętra łazienkę. Aniołowi to nie przeszkadzało i tak z nich nie korzystał.

\- Obyś był w domu – powiedział do siebie Dean, gdy zaparkował przed budynkiem. Sam miał dzisiaj wolne, więc Zeke jako jego partner pewnie też, o ile więc nie wrócił do nieba albo nie był ze swoją ulubioną parką ludzi, to powinien być w domu.

Miał dziś szczęście. Gadreel otworzył mu nim jeszcze zdążył zapukać w drzwi i od razu wpuścił do środka. Był już w tym mieszkaniu raz i od tamtego czasu nic się nie zmieniło. Na ścianach wciąż była ta okropna tapeta, lodówka była odłączona od prądu, a na stole leżały tylko jakieś dziwne zwoje sprzed wielu wieków. Jedyne, co się wyróżniało w tym pozbawionym życia mieszkaniu były doniczki z kwiatami poustawiane na oknach. Sara je tam postawiła, by Zeke miał powód, by od czasu do czasu tu przychodzić.

\- Jesteś tu z powodu Castiela – odezwał się jako pierwszy anioł.

\- To takie oczywiste czy czytasz mi w myślach? – spytał Dean odsuwając sobie krzesło, na którym usiadł.

\- Castiel ostrzegł mnie, że możesz tu przyjść.

\- Czyli wie, że się martwię.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Skoro Cas wiedział, to widząc w jakim jest stanie na pewno zwierzyłby mu się, gdyby groziło mu jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli jeszcze swojej tajemnicy nie wyjawił, to nie mogło być to nic złego. Chyba że po prostu zdecydował się zignorować jego zmartwienie, co jednak nie było do Castiela podobne.

\- Niepotrzebnie – zapewnił go Zeke kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Choć anioł robił to w nieco niezręczny sposób, to Deanowi i tak zrobiło się lepiej.

\- Wiesz co Cas planuje?

Znając życie pewnie i tak by się niczego konkretnego od niego nie dowiedział, ale Gadreel raczej by mu nie skłamał, a to oznaczało, że miałby w końcu pewność, że Cas nie robi nic nielegalnego, niebezpiecznego albo łamiącego serce.

\- Wiem, powiedział mi.

Ale nie powiedział mnie, zauważył ze smutkiem Dean, ale nie zamierzał tego Gadreelowi wypominać. To nie była wina anioła, że Cas mu się zwierzył. Byli w końcu rodzeństwem i to bardzo sobie bliskim.

\- Możesz mi obiecać, że to nic poważnego? – poprosił. Nie zniesie już więcej tej niepewności.

\- Daję ci moje słowo, że Castiel ma się dobrze i w swoim czasie wszystko ci powie, zapewne już niedługo. Ucieszysz się, gdy powie ci co planuje.

Słowa Gadreela podniosły go na duchu, choć nie całkowicie. Wciąż miał pewne obawy, ale czemu miałby nie mieć? Tu chodziło o Casa, miłość jego życia. Oczywiście że będzie się martwił choćby nie wiem co. Pewnie powinien mieć więcej zaufania do narzeczonego, ale w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy partner coś przed tobą ukrywa, trudno o racjonalne reakcje.

\- Dzięki, Zeke – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do anioła. Może nie rozmawiali za często, ale zawsze mógł na niego liczyć. Dobry był z niego przyjaciel. – Mam nadzieję, że Cas niedługo mi wszystko powie.

\- Na pewno to zrobi.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko czemu trzyma to w tajemnicy.

\- Chce ci zrobić niespodziankę. Ten kurs jest dla niego bardzo ważny.

\- Więc to o kurs chodzi?

Zeke przytaknął.

\- Jest z niego dumny. Ty też będziesz.

\- Czemu jesteś tego taki pewien? Jeszcze nawet nie wiem czego ten kurs dotyczy.

\- Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie tego, że nie będziesz dumny z takiego sukcesu ukochanej osoby – odpowiedział Gadreel zaskoczony tym pytaniem. – Zobaczysz, będziesz dumny.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Dean wstał od stołu i podszedł do drzwi. Najwyższy czas się zmywać, musiał jeszcze ugotować obiad dla Casa, o ile ten raczy się pojawić. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, Zeke.

Anioł uśmiechnął się do niego, wchodziło mu to w nawyk. Dopadało go to samo, co Castiela – stawał się coraz bardziej ludzki.

\- Zawsze do usług.

Pożegnali się i Dean wrócił do samochodu. Po dojechaniu do domu odetchnął z ulgą, Cas był już w domu i siedział pod drzwiami szkicując coś zawzięcie.

\- Hej – przywitał się i pochylił, by ucałować narzeczonego.

\- Witaj, Dean.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego w taki sposób, że wszystkie troski Deana chwilowo zniknęły, zastąpione przez radość. Czasami wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego narzeczonym był ktoś taki jak Cas.

\- Jak ci mija dzień?

\- Dobrze – odparł. – A tobie?

Cas wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do szkicu.

\- Połaziłem po mieście. Widzę, że ty też gdzieś byłeś.

\- Odwiedziłem twojego brata – wyznał. Nie miał po co kłamać, to nie była jakaś wielka tajemnica.

Castiel odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego, z pewnością domyślając się po co był u Gadreela. Nie skomentował tego jednak w żaden sposób.

\- Co u niego? – zapytał, znów skupiony na swoim rysunku. Dean zerknął na szkic i zobaczył, że to koń w pełnym galopie.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział. Bywasz u niego częściej niż ja.

\- Przechowuje moje rzeczy.

\- Taa, wiem. – Humor znowu mu się pogorszył. Jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał się zastanawiać, o co chodzi?

\- Martwisz się – zauważył Cas.

\- Ty byś się nie martwił?

\- Martwiłbym się – przyznał i znów spojrzał na Deana. – Ale tylko gdybym nie wiedział kompletnie nic na temat tego, co robi mój narzeczony. Ty wiesz.

\- Ale nie wszystko. I to mnie martwi.

\- Zakładam, że Gadreel rozmawiał z tobą o tym. Nie powiem ci nic nowego, Dean, poza tym, że nie masz się o co martwić.

\- Trzymasz coś przede mną w tajemnicy, Cas.

\- Nie mam prawa do sekretów?

Obawiał się tej rozmowy od dłuższego czasu. Przeczuwał, że tak właśnie będzie, że powoli będą wchodzić na poziom kłótni, której mógłby zapobiec tylko odpowiedni dobór słów.

\- Oczywiście, że masz – odparł od razu. – Ale znikasz czasami na całe dnie, a ja nie wiem gdzie jesteś. Co jak ci się coś stanie?

\- Wezwiesz Gadreela, on mnie znajdzie.

\- Wolałbym sam wiedzieć, gdzie cię szukać.

Castiel westchnął i odłożył szkicownik, całą swoją uwagę skupiając tylko i wyłącznie na Deanie.

\- Przepraszam, że trzymam to przed tobą w tajemnicy – zaczął spokojnie. – Ale ten kurs, na który się zapisałem jeszcze nie jest pewny. Nie przyjęli mnie. Nie chcę się nim chwalić dopóki nie mam pewności, że się dostanę.

\- Rozumiem, Cas, naprawdę. Ale…

\- Wciąż się martwisz – dokończył za niego z uśmiechem. Castiel położył mu dłoń na policzku i pogładził go delikatnie kciukiem. – To słodkie, że tak się o mnie martwisz, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zaufaj mi.

Dean popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy, szukając w nich czegoś niewłaściwego, jakiejś oznaki kłamstwa, ale znalazł jedynie bezgraniczną miłość, coś co zawsze tam było, bez względu na okoliczności.

\- Okej – zgodził się i pochylił się, by stykali się czołami. – Okej. Ale wciąż mi się to nie podoba.

\- Już niedługo – obiecał. – Na dniach.

Chciał mu wierzyć, zaufać, ale nigdy nie był aż tak pewny siebie, na jakiego pozował. Wciąż miał małe wątpliwości, ale miał nadzieję, że tak jak mówił Castiel, za kilka dni nie będzie miał do nich powodów.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytał go Cas.

\- Lepiej. – Nie kłamał, czuł się lepiej, ale nie najlepiej jak mógł. To miało przyjść z czasem.

\- Chodźmy zrobić obiad – zaproponował i pomógł mu wstać. – Umieram z głodu.

Razem przygotowali obiad i zjedli go w swoim towarzystwie, ale po tym Cas znowu się zmył, a Dean i jego niepewności wróciły do stanu wyjściowego. Był już zmęczony tym sekretem, ale nie zamierzał więcej naciskać. Castiel miał prawo do tajemnic, nawet jeśli mu się to nie podobało. W końcu ten sekret nie był spowodowany brakiem zaufania, miał być po prostu niespodzianką. Skoro tak, powinien uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Oby tylko tego nie pożałował.

Castiel nie pojawił się na kolacji, ale dla odmiany poinformował o tym smsem, więc Dean nie martwił się zbytnio i w spokoju przygotowywał się do pracy. Jeździł do niej autobusem, by nie zostawiać swojego maleństwa na parkingu firmy taksówkarskiej, dla której pracował. Niby był to odgrodzony teren, ale nie ufał niektórym swoim kolegom.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce poszedł się odbić i mógł już zaczynać. Nie miał na dzień dobry żadnego wezwania, więc po prostu wyjechał taksówką na miasto. Nawet lubił swój wóz. Był czysty, choć to była głównie jego zasługa, sprzątał go po każdym zjeździe do bazy.

Raczej nie narzekał na swoją pracę, była całkiem spokojna i w porządku, a co najważniejsze jego klientami byli zazwyczaj pijani imprezowicze, którzy byli zbyt narąbani, by zwracać uwagę na jego i tak ledwo widoczną w ciemności i pod czapką twarz.

Około północy dostał pierwsze zlecenie. Kobieta mniej więcej w jego wieku zażyczyła sobie taksówki jak najszybciej, a ponieważ Dean kręcił się akurat w jej okolicy, trafiło na niego. Klientka bez zbędnego ględzenia podała mu adres, pod który chciała być odwieziona. Bez słowa włączył więc naliczanie zapłaty i ruszył.

Zwykle starał się nie patrzeć na pasażerów, ale dzisiaj nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kobieta miała jakieś trzydzieści lat i ubrana była jakby dopiero co wyszła z biura. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i niechętną do rozmowy, jaką zwykle starał się nawiązać z klientami Dean. Nie lubił wozić kogoś w ciszy, jeśli nie mógł przy tym głośno słuchać muzyki, a jeżdżąc taksówką nie wchodziło to w grę. Mimo to postanowił zagadać.

\- Ciężki dzień? – zapytał patrząc na drogę zamiast na kobietę odbijającą się w lusterku. Nie chciał wyjść na nachalnego.

\- Niespecjalnie – odparła. Wyglądała przez okno, obserwując pozamykane sklepy i imprezowiczów przechadzających się po ulicy. – Choć nieco irytujący.

\- To nie to samo?

\- Wbrew pozorom nie. Gdyby był ciężki, wyglądałabym na bardziej obłąkaną niż jestem obecnie.

\- Wyglądasz w porządku.

\- Dzięki, ale potrafię wyglądać lepiej. – Kobieta w końcu odwróciła się w jego stronę, miała widok tylko na prawą stronę jego twarzy. – Też wyglądasz na kogoś po ciężkim dniu.

\- Jak to wywnioskowałaś?

\- Kobieca intuicja. Chcesz się wygadać?

\- To chyba powinno działać w drugą stronę – zauważył odwracając się do niej na moment. Akurat byli na światłach, więc nie groził im żaden wypadek. – Taksówkarz wysłuchuje zmęczonych życiem pasażerów.

\- Wyświadcz sam sobie przysługę i chwilowo zamień się rolami.

Musiał przyznać, że go to kusiło. Po rozmowie z Gadreelem, a potem także z Casem, miał ochotę wygadać się także komuś innemu, nie koniecznie znajomemu. Świeża perspektywa z zewnątrz mogłaby pomóc mu z jego problemem.

\- Powiem co mi leży na sercu, jak ty też to zrobisz. – Nie był tak głupi, by wyjawiać komuś swoje sekrety za darmo.

\- Moja szefowa zawaliła mnie robotą, bo wybiera się na urlop macierzyński – odparła bez zawahania. – Masa papierów do podpisania, wysłania do innych działów, umówienie wideokonferencji i takie tam. Dzień jak co dzień w biurze. Teraz twoja kolej.

Teraz już nie miał wymówki. Chyba że w ciągu następnej minuty dojedzie na miejsce, co było niemożliwe do zrobienia. Czekało ich jeszcze przynajmniej pięć minut jazdy.

\- Mój narzeczony coś przede mną ukrywa.

\- Romans? – zapytała od razu.

\- Nie! Zapisał się na jakiś kurs i nie chce powiedzieć na jaki.

\- To… dziwny powód do dramatyzowania.

\- Ja tu tracę nerwy.

\- Dlaczego? To tylko kurs.

\- Co jak to coś niebezpiecznego?

\- Co na przykład?

\- Nie wiem, nie znam się na kursach.

\- Jesteś przewrażliwiony – stwierdziła rozbawiona. – Czego on może chcieć się nauczyć? Poskramiania lwów?

\- To byłoby do niego podobne.

Kobieta machnęła ręką.

\- Daj spokój. Wiesz o tym kursie od niego? Nie krył się z tym, że to o niego chodzi?

\- No… tak. Do niedawna przynajmniej.

\- Więc czym się martwisz? Gdyby coś kombinował, lepiej by to ukrywał.

\- Ale on mi nie mówi gdzie idzie – poskarżył się jak małe dziecko matce.

\- A musi?

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Może zamiast tego niech co jakiś czas daje ci znać, że żyje? Wyśle smsa, czy coś.

To nie był taki głupi pomysł. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł.

\- Ciekawe rozwiązanie – przyznał. Dojeżdżali już na miejsce, więc jeśli chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć albo usłyszeć, musiał się spieszyć. – Myślisz, że naprawdę przesadzam?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, opowiedziałeś mi tylko kawałek całej historii. Ale ze strzępów mogę stwierdzić, że tak, przesadzasz. Zacznij się naprawdę martwić, gdy narzeczony będzie wracał do domu pijany, najarany, we krwi albo gdy będzie go otaczał inny zapach perfum niż gdy wychodził.

Już na to zwracał uwagę i póki co nic takiego się nie zdarzyło, a kurs, choć wciąż był tajemnicą, to nie sprawiał wrażenia czegoś niebezpiecznego. Więc czemu wciąż się martwił, że ten kurs zmieni ich życie i to diametralnie?

Nie odzywając się już więcej, Dean zaparkował taksówkę pod wskazanym adresem i odebrał zapłatę od klientki.

\- Zatrzymaj resztę – powiedziała mu i wyszła, zabierając ze sobą swój neseser.

Nie nacieszył się długo wolnym czasem, bo już po chwili został wezwany do pijanych studentów, którzy chcieli jakoś dotrzeć na uniwerek. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zarzygają mu samochodu.

Do domu wrócił o szóstej nad ranem, Cas jeszcze spał, wykorzystywał jak tylko mógł swój dzień wolny. Po wzięciu prysznica Dean położył się obok niego na łóżku i od razu zasnął. Nie pospał długo, zaledwie cztery godziny, bo ulicą przed domem przejechał jakiś frajer puszczający głośno muzykę. Nie mogąc znowu zasnąć zwlókł się z łóżka i zszedł na parter. Castiel o dziwo był w domu i zajmował się swoim szczurem.

Cas odmachał mu, gdy się z nim przywitał w drodze na zewnątrz, gdzie wyjął pocztę ze skrzynki. Cas nigdy tego nie robił. Pobieżnie przejrzał każdą z kopert, ale tylko jedna rzuciła mu się w oczy, ta zaadresowana do narzeczonego.

\- Cas, list do ciebie! – zawołał i zostawił kopertę na szafce przy drzwiach. Pozostałe listy zabrał ze sobą do kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie kawę. Słyszał zaraz za ścianą Castiela, którzy rozrywa papier. Potem było cicho, a potem usłyszał kroki i po chwili miał przed sobą podekscytowanego narzeczonego.

\- Dean, spójrz! – powiedział i podsadził mu pod nos list. – Przyjęli mnie na kurs! Będę tatuażystą!

Mózg Deana chwilowo się wyłączył, gdy usłyszał te słowa, potwierdzone dodatkowo przez treść listu. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął i spojrzał na Castiela wielkimi oczami.

Gadreel się mylił, nie był dumny, przynajmniej na razie. Był po prostu w szoku.  


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel myślał o zostaniu tatuażystą już od dłuższego czasu, w zasadzie odkąd zrobił swój pierwszy tatuaż. Uważnie obserwował cały proces, a dźwięk urządzenia wkłuwającego na długo pozostał mu w pamięci. Przy drugim tatuażu zdał sobie nawet sprawę, że go to uspokaja. Przez cały czas, gdy siedział w fotelu podczas gdy tatuażysta aplikował mu pod skórę farbę, zadawał różne pytania na temat tatuowania. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, od tego jakiego rodzaju farb się używa, po rozmiary igieł zależne od miejsca na ciele, gdzie był wykonywany tatuaż. Nie wszystkie wytłumaczenia dużo mu mówiły, ale słuchał ich wcale nie z mniejszym zaangażowaniem.

Kiedy tatuaż był już gotowy, a on przyglądał się końcowemu efektowi w lustrze, wtedy właśnie postanowił, że to chce kiedyś robić w życiu. Tatuaże. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak się za to zabierze, ale zamierzał to zrobić.

Następnych kilka dni w tajemnicy przed Deanem szukał wszelkich informacji na temat tatuaży i procesu ich tworzenia. Im więcej poznawał szczegółów, tym bardziej był przekonany do tego zawodu. Póki jednak zajmowali się polowaniami, nie było za bardzo czasu się za to zabrać, a i z pieniędzmi byłoby krucho. Dlatego był szalenie szczęśliwy, gdy powrócili do Chicago, by znów tam zamieszkać. Najpierw oczywiście musieli sobie znaleźć własny kąt, a także robotę. Dopiero gdy obaj mieli już stały dopływ gotówki, Cas zaczął poważniej myśleć o karierze tatuażysty, aż znalazł kurs, który mógł go do tego zawodu przygotować.

Z początku trzymał wszystko w tajemnicy, bo musiał się upewnić, że to żadne lewe ogłoszenie i że jeśli zapłaci za kurs, który był cholernie drogi, to nie straci swoich ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy. Na szczęście jego obawy były bezpodstawne, a kurs, mający odbyć się w Chicago, miał być prowadzony przez profesjonalnych tatuażystów, bardzo cenionych w tym zawodzie. Od razu wysłał zgłoszenie i od tego momentu musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Dean dalej o niczym nie wiedział, teraz dlatego, bo nie chciał mu o niczym mówić dopóki go nie przyjmą. By zaprezentować się jak najlepiej wśród wszystkich kandydatów, do zgłoszenia dołączył swoje prace, w tym także te, które stały się później jego lub czyimiś tatuażami. Nie wiedział, czy to mu zagwarantuje przyjęcie, ale liczył na to.

Pomimo tego, że wciąż nie dostał odpowiedzi, Cas nie siedział bezczynnie i za część zaoszczędzonych pieniędzy, a także tych pożyczonych od Gadreela, kupił swój własny sprzęt do tatuaży. W taki właśnie sposób Zeke jako pierwszy dowiedział się o całym sekrecie. Brat bardzo go wspierał w jego dążeniu do zostania tatuażystą, a także zaoferował swoje mieszkanie jako skrytkę, żeby Dean się nie dowiedział.

Odpowiedzi wciąż nie dostał, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w kupowaniu płatów świńskiej skóry, na której już zaczął ćwiczyć, zawsze u Gadreela. To właśnie u niego spędzał praktycznie całe dnie, ciągle trenując, żeby po dostaniu się na kurs umieć jak najwięcej i wypaść jak najlepiej.

Początki nie były łatwe, świńska skóra, choć podobna do ludzkiej, była czasem irytującym rekwizytem. Często igła wychodziła mu poza kontur, albo wbijał ją za głęboko czy płytko. To była katastrofa i po raz pierwszy od kiedy w głowie zakiełkował mu cały pomysł, zaczynał wątpić, czy się do tego nadaje. Rysował genialnie, dobrze projektował tatuaże, ale czy był na tyle utalentowany, by samemu je tworzyć? Dziesiątki świńskich skór zdawały się temu przeczyć.

Wtedy z pomocą przyszedł Gadreel, który zaoferował własne ciało jako płótno. Dzięki temu Cas miałby prawdziwą ludzką skórę do ćwiczeń, taką reagującą na zimno, ciepło i z pracującym ukrwieniem. W dodatku skóra anioła mogła zostać w każdej chwili uleczona, a farba usunięta. Taka żywa tablica do malowania kredą.

W pierwszej chwili Castiel myślał, że brat oszalał, ale gdy ten zapewnił, że na pewno tego chce, nie pozostało im nic innego jak przystąpić do pracy. Casowi wróciła wiara w siebie, a na prawdziwej, żywej skórze ćwiczyło mu się znacznie lepiej niż na świńskiej. Nie miał już tylko jednej płaskiej powierzchni, ale wiele różnych. Mógł ćwiczyć tatuowanie na plecach, piersi, udach, kolanach czy szyi. Gadreel odczuwał ból, ale nie tak jak zwykli ludzie. Mógł mówić Castielowi w jakim miejscu najbardziej boli i czy wynika to ze złego wkłuwania igły czy po prostu umiejscowienia tatuażu.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni Gadreel dorobił się dziesiątek tatuaży różnych rozmiarów i w różnych miejscach ciała. Jedne wypadły lepiej, inne gorzej, ale nie było wątpliwości, że z każdym kolejny tatuażem umiejętności Castiela rosły.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będzie potrzebował żadnego kursu – stwierdził pewnego dnia Zeke, gdy brat tatuował mu standardowego chińskiego smoka na plecach. Choć wolał własne projekty, musiał nauczyć się popularnych motywów w tatuażach. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile różnych motylków wydziarał Gadreelowi.

Słowa brata dodały mu tylko większej pewności siebie, zwłaszcza że od Gadreela nie usłyszałby kłamstwa, nie w tak ważnej sprawie. Naprawdę wierzył, że mu się uda. Oczywiście jeśli przyjmą go na kurs. Jeśli nie, wtedy faktycznie spróbuje swoich sił samodzielnie. Nie chciał do końca życia pracować jako sprzedawca w sklepie.

Coraz ciężej było mu utrzymywać wszystko w tajemnicy przed Deanem, zwłaszcza że widział jak ten się denerwuje jego częstą nieobecnością. Pocieszał się, że już niedługo mu o wszystkim opowie i Dean na pewno ucieszy się z jego sukcesu. Z tego powodu był bardzo zaskoczony, że po dostaniu potwierdzenia o przyjęciu na kurs, zamiast radości zobaczył w oczach narzeczonego tylko przerażenie.

\- Nie cieszysz się? – zapytał zawiedziony. Jego własna ekscytacja minęła momentalnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest odwzajemniona.

Dean zmieszał się i szybko poprawił swoją reakcję, uśmiechając się bez przekonania.

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę, Cas – powiedział wpatrując się w list potwierdzający. – Jestem tylko w niewielkim szoku, to wszystko.

Nie wierzył mu ani trochę, ale nim zdążył mu wytknąć oczywiste kłamstwo, Dean uciekł do garażu tłumacząc się, że musi coś naprawić w Impali, która jeszcze wczoraj chodziła jak złoto. Castiel westchnął i poszedł ze swoim listem do sypialni. Położył się na łóżku i przeczytał go jeszcze raz, a potem znowu. Chciał, by ekscytacja przyjęciem na kurs powróciła, ale zamiast tego pojawiła się obawa, że zrobił coś złego i zraził do siebie Deana. Tylko co złego było w kursie, który pozwoli mu na lepszą pracę, a tym samym lepsze zarobki? Nie dość, że z pieniędzmi nie będzie problemu, to jeszcze będzie robił coś, co lubi. Czemu Dean miał z tym taki problem?

Próbował go o to zapytać jeszcze tego samego dnia, ale nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać. Narzeczony wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał, bo unikał go jak mógł. Nawet posiłków nie zjedli razem, Dean jadł w garażu, słuchając przez cały czas ACDC na cały regulator. Gdy w końcu wrócił do domu wieczorem od razu położył się spać, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać. Castiel uszanował jego decyzję.

Długo zastanawiał się, czy spać razem z Deanem w łóżku, czy może jednak przespać się dziś na kanapie i nie prowokować kłótni. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że jaki by nie był powód zachowania Deana, to także jego łóżko i nie zamierza znosić następnego dnia bólu pleców tylko dlatego, że narzeczony dostał focha.

Spanie na małym łóżku jak najdalej od siebie nie było łatwe, ale jakoś im się udało. Dean spiął się cały, gdy położył się obok niego, ale nic nie powiedział ani sam nie przeniósł się na kanapę albo do Impali. Pomimo starań, Castiel nie potrafił zasnąć nie będąc tak blisko Deana, jak zwykle. Powoli więc zbliżył się do niego, ale nie śmiał go dotknąć, nie gdy ten sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał w każdej chwili zostać spłoszony najmniejszym, nieodpowiednim ruchem. Musiało mu więc wystarczyć po prostu złapanie go za koszulkę, w której spał i liczenie na to, że w czasie snu jakoś wrócą do swoich zwyczajowych pozycji, które przyjmowali praktycznie co noc.

Nie był w stanie potwierdzić, czy tak rzeczywiście było, bo rano obudził się sam, jedynie z notką zostawioną obok głowy.

_Pojechałem do rodziców, będę jutro, bo prosto od nich pójdę od razu do pracy._

Castiel zaczynał żałować, że zapisał się na ten głupi kurs.

Przez następnych kilka dni wcale nie było lepiej. Dean unikał go jak ognia, a ich rozmowy ograniczały się tylko do krótkiego „cześć” i „co słychać”. Dawno nie było pomiędzy nimi takiego napięcia jak teraz. Dean wiecznie chodził zmartwiony albo wściekły Bóg wie na kogo, a Castiel czuł się jak jakaś cholerna amplituda. W domu był zaniepokojony lub poirytowany, zależy czy akurat zachowanie Deana go martwiło czy denerwowało przez jego tajemniczość i niechęć do zwierzeń. Z kolei podczas kursu, który niedawno się rozpoczął, cieszył się jak dziecko. Prowadzący byli pod wrażeniem jego talentu i chwalili jego prace mówiąc, że się wyróżnia. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że zostanie świetnym tatuażystą. W dodatku codziennie uczyli go nowych sztuczek, które potem trenował na Gadreelu, któremu zwierzał się każdego dnia.

\- Myślałem, że się ucieszy – powiedział pewnego razu. Zeke siedział bokiem do niego, użyczając swojego ramienia jako płótna do tworzenia tatuażu portretu. Tworzył portret Deana. – A tymczasem zachowuje się jakby w dupę ugryzł go cały rój pszczół.

\- Dlaczego z nim nie porozmawiasz? – Gadreel zadawał to pytanie tak samo często jak on to, w którym pytał czemu Dean jest zły. Obaj dostawali od siebie nawzajem te same odpowiedzi.

\- On nie chce rozmawiać – odparł wściekły, przez co nieco za mocno wbił igłę w skórę brata. – Ciągle znajduje jakąś wymówkę.

\- Powinieneś go przyprzeć do muru.

\- Myślisz, że się nad tym nie zastanawiałem? Zrobiłbym to już dawno gdybym miał pewność, że to nie pogorszy sytuacji.

\- Jeśli zmusisz go do rozmowy, to nigdzie nie ucieknie.

\- Nie, ale może się wściec i zamknąć się w sobie, a to jeszcze gorsze. Teraz jeszcze rozmawiamy, po czymś takim pewnie by się wyprowadził. A tego nie chce.

Nie zniósłby mieszkania samemu, zwłaszcza gdyby powodem tymczasowej separacji było coś takiego jak głupi kurs, który nie powinien był wywołać takiej reakcji.

\- Im dłużej zwlekasz tym będzie gorzej – zauważył Gadreel. – Problem sam się nie rozwiąże.

\- Dlaczego nie? W końcu musi mu przejść to zachowanie.

\- Nie jeśli traktuje to wszystko poważnie. Zastanawiałeś się, co może go tak martwić w twoim kursie?

Wiele razy i nie wpadł na żadne racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Nowa praca miała same plusy, a Dean traktował to jak największą katastrofę, jaka mogła im się przydarzyć. Nie powiedział tego co prawda wprost, ale z pewnością tak się zachowywał.

\- Po prostu zachowuje się irracjonalnie – stwierdził w końcu. – Zamiast pogadać, to obraża się jak dziecko.

\- Ty zachowujesz się nie lepiej. Zamiast porozmawiać z nim, żalisz się mnie.

\- Mogę sobie pójść, jeśli ci przeszkadzam. – Czyżby nawet to miał stracić? Wsparcie brata?

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi, ale rozmowa ze mną nie pomaga na dłuższą metę. Mogę ci powtarzać tysiące razy, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, ale tak się nie stanie jeśli ty i Dean nie porozmawiacie.

\- To on nie jest skłonny do rozmów, nie ja.

\- Odnoszę inne wrażenie. Byłbyś teraz w domu, a nie tutaj, gdyby było inaczej.

Może i Gadreel miał trochę racji, ale ciężko jest mieć ochotę na rozmowę, gdy druga strona cię ignoruje i też nie ma ochoty na pogawędkę. Jeśli Dean nie chciał gadać, to nie zamierzał się narzucać. Niech sam przyjdzie z ofertą pokoju, był ciekaw kto dłużej wytrzyma.

Tego wieczora, gdy wrócił do domu, Dean czekał z kolacją. Ostatnimi czasy to był naprawdę niecodzienny widok dlatego Castiel poczuł się nieco nieswojo po wejściu do domu.

\- Jak kurs? – zapytał od niechcenia Dean, gdy usiedli do stołu. Nie patrzyli na siebie i ze znudzeniem bawili się jedzeniem na swoich talerzach, przełykając kęsy tylko od czasu do czasu. W takiej atmosferze, jaka aktualnie panowała w ich domu ,trudno było o porządny apetyty.

\- Dobrze – odparł. Był ciekaw, do czego Dean zmierza swoim pytaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie był zainteresowany kursem, czyżby w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i chciał ustąpić? Najwyższy czas żeby przestał zachowywać się jak gówniarz.

\- To dobrze.

\- Tak.

Kilka sekund niezręcznej ciszy później, Dean znów się odezwał.

\- Jakieś plany na przyszłość?

Jego zachowanie było naprawdę dziwne tego wieczora.

\- Własne studio tatuażu.

To było jego najnowsze marzenie. Instruktorzy wręcz go do tego namawiali twierdząc, że nie może marnować swojego talentu jako jeden z wielu pracowników jakiegoś innego studia. Ale coś takiego wymagało jeszcze większego planowania niż sam kurs. Musiałby załatwić jakiś porządny lokal do wynajęcia, później może go ewentualnie wykupić. Trzeba też było zapłacić za remont, wyposażenie, no i zatrudnić pracowników. Nie mówiąc już o całej zabawie z biurokracją. No i była jeszcze kwestia pieniędzy.

\- Własne studio? – Dean wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie posłał mu najgorszą obelgę w życiu. – Niby za co? Nie mamy tylu pieniędzy.

\- Wezmę pożyczkę. – Sam nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział, przecież jeszcze nie miał żadnego planu. Chyba po prostu chciał jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć Deana. Jak jeszcze na początku było mu przykro i tęsknił za narzeczonym, teraz był na niego po prostu zły i chciał się ogryźć za to całe milczenie, jakim go raczył przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. – Może pożyczę coś od Sama i Sary.

Osiągnął swój cel. Dean rzucił sztućce na talerz i wyszedł, nawet nie tyle z kuchni, co z domu. Wcale się nie przejął, gdy usłyszał warkot Impali ,wprost przeciwnie, zachciało mu się jeść i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

Jego zachowanie zemściło się na nim już następnego dnia, kiedy Dean wrócił do domu i powiedział, że koniec kursu.

\- Co zrobiłeś?! – zawołał wściekły.

\- Wypisałem cię – powtórzył Dean z determinacją w głosie.

\- Nie miałeś prawa mi czegoś takiego zrobić!

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Dean zrobił mu takie świństwo. To było okrutne nawet jak na niego.

\- Owszem, miałem! – wrzasnął w odpowiedzi. – Nie ma cię całymi dniami, w ogóle ze mną nie rozmawiasz. Więc przerwałem to, co niszczy nas związek.

\- To ty nie chcesz rozmawiać! Ty to zacząłeś!

\- Tak! I ja to kończę! Tak samo jak ty kończysz kurs.

Castiel nigdy nie odczuwał takiej chęci uderzenia Deana jak w tej właśnie chwili. Jak on w ogóle śmiał niszczyć jego marzenia? To nie była jego sprawa.

\- Wiesz co, Dean? Pierdol się.

\- Ty też się pierdol, Castiel. Naucz się w końcu rozmawiać z ludźmi.

\- A ty naucz się szanować czyjąś prywatność!

Wściekły na narzeczonego wyszedł domu, po drodze biorąc kluczyki od Impali.

\- Gdzie idziesz?! – zawołał za nim Dean. – Musimy porozmawiać!

\- Gadaj sam ze sobą, dupku! – odkrzyknął i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

Musiał odkręcić to, co Dean zepsuł, więc szybko pojechał na miejsce kursu. Instruktorzy byli bardzo zdziwieni całą sytuacją, ale także bardzo wyrozumiali i przyjęli go z powrotem, gdy wytłumaczył im, że jego narzeczony po prostu zwariował. Gdy to było już załatwione pojechał do Gadreela, który wpuścił go bez słowa. Po raz pierwszy zapłakał w jego obecności, a brat słuchał milcząco o rozpadzie jego związku.

Nie miał co się oszukiwać, na to się zanosiło. On i Dean byli praktycznie w stanie wojny i nic już nie mogło tego naprawić. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tak to się wszystko skończy. Po tylu latach spędzonych razem rozdzielił ich zwykły kurs.

Spędził u Gadreela praktycznie cały dzień. Po tym jak się wygadał po prostu siedzieli w milczeniu. Czuł się jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy jeszcze był aniołem i godzinami mógł siedzieć bez ruchu nie przejmując się niczym. Teraz jednak nie miał co liczyć na brak emocji. Zamiast tego zalewały go kolejne ich fale, raz rozpacza, innym razem smutek, a potem gniew na samego siebie i upór Deana. Dopiero późnym popołudniem brat namówił go na powrót do domu, by ostatni raz spróbował porozmawiać z Deanem. Nie sądził, że coś z tego wyjdzie, ale obiecał spróbować. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby tego nie zrobił i zaprzepaścił tym samym ostatnią szansę na uratowanie ich związku.

Ponieważ był zbyt roztrzęsiony i nie nadawał się do jazdy, Gadreel przeniósł jego i Impalę pod sam dom. Co ciekawe podjazd był zajęty przez inny samochód, który obaj doskonale znali. Sam wpadł z wizytą do brata. Castiel uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc, że razem z Deanem mieli ten sam sposób na radzenie sobie ze stresem – rodzeństwo.

\- Zostanę tu i poczekam na Sama – poinformował go Gadreel. – I ewentualnie na ciebie.

Castiel przytaknął i ruszył do domu. Drzwi były uchylone, więc wykorzystując okazję wślizgnął się po cichu do środka i podążył za dźwiękiem rozmowy prowadzonej przez Winchesterów.

\- … i dlatego się nie cieszysz? – usłyszał wyraźnie Sama jako pierwszego. – Przecież to dla niego idealna okazja.

No właśnie, pomyślał to samo Cas i nasłuchiwał dalej.

\- Cieszę się – westchnął Dean. Jego głos był przepełniony zmęczeniem, musiał kiepsko spać przez ostatnich kilka dni. Nie dziwiło go to, bo sam się nie wysypiał. Bardziej za to zaskoczyło go, że Dean jednak cieszy się z jego sukcesu. Jeśli tak, to czemu zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej?

\- Ale?

\- To oznacza tyle zmian, Sam. On nawet chce otworzyć własne studio.

\- To świetny pomysł! Będzie mógł więcej zarabiać i będzie robił to, co najwyraźniej lubi. No i pozna wielu nowych ludzi, w końcu kogoś będzie musiał tam zatrudnić.

\- Tak, a co ze mną?

\- Co z tobą?

\- Nie będziemy się praktycznie widywać. Tatuażysta pracuje w dzień, nie w nocy, a ja zawsze mam nocki. Ja się będę szykował do pracy, a Cas dopiero będzie przychodził. Ja wrócę, a on będzie szedł do roboty. Będziemy się wiecznie mijać.

\- No ale są jeszcze dni wolne, prawda?

\- I co z tego? Wiesz ile czasu zajmuje własny biznes? Zwłaszcza taki, w którym sam pracujesz, a nie tylko zarządzasz?

\- To czemu mu tego nie powiesz? Kłócicie się już od tygodni.

Dean znów westchnął.

\- Chciałem mu powiedzieć, ale tak mnie tym całym pomysłem przeraził, że myślałem tylko o jego sabotowaniu jako o jedynym wyjściu.

\- To brzmi jak ty.

\- Wiem, zachowałem się jak idiota. Nawet chciałem to jakoś odkręcić, ale Cas tylko coraz bardziej mnie wkurzał tym swoim zaangażowanie. W innych okolicznościach byłoby to słodkie, ale…

\- W obecnych tylko powiększało twoją niepewność? – dokończył za niego Sam.

\- Tak – przyznał zawstydzony. – Co ja mam zrobić, Sammy?

\- Pogadać jak dorośli ludzie? Ja tego za ciebie nie zrobię.

\- Nie wiem czy to da się jeszcze naprawić.

\- Na pewno da. Dean, kochasz Casa, a on ciebie. Coś takiego jak kurs tego nie zmieni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

Bracia skończyli mówić, ale Sam najwyraźniej nigdzie nie zamierzał się ruszać. Przez cały ten czas Castiel siedział cicho zaraz za ścianą, a teraz zastanawiał się, czy powinien się ujawnić, czy udać, że dopiero przyszedł i pozwolić, by Dean sam mu powtórzył to, co powiedział bratu.

Nie patrzył na ich konflikt z tej strony. Ani razu nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że taki może być powód zachowania narzeczonego. Zachował się strasznie egoistycznie. W ogóle nie myślał o tym, jak Dean się z tym czuje, może tylko na początku, ale nawet wtedy bardziej był zły na to, że nie otrzymał takiej reakcji jakiej chciał niż czemu się jej nie doczekał. A Dean po prostu nie był pewny, jak to wszystko wpłynie na ich życie. Był przerażony, a on nie zrobił nic, by zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet tylko pogarszał całą sytuację, drażniąc narzeczonego i karmiąc tym samym jego strach. Nic dziwnego, że tak się bał zmian, skoro codziennie dostarczał mu ku temu powodów, pokazując że kurs jest ważniejszy niż ich związek, a przecież to nie była prawda.

Co prawda obaj nie byli bez winy. Dean zamiast wyznać co go gnębi, niepotrzebnie zamknął się w sobie, a on zamiast zachęcić go do zwierzeń wolał czekać, a potem już nawet nie starał się zrozumieć, chciał tylko bardziej zdenerwować narzeczonego za to, że się nie cieszy, co najwyraźniej nie było prawdą. Obaj zawiedli jeśli chodzi o komunikację.

Decydując się w końcu na ujawnienie swojej obecności, Castiel wyszedł zza rogu i wszedł do kuchni. Sam zobaczył go pierwszy, bo miał widok na wejście, ale Dean go usłyszał i zaskoczony uniósł głowę, którą trzymał przed chwilą na stole.

\- Cas?

\- Hej – przywitał się niezręcznie. – Sam, możesz nas zostawić? Zeke jest na zewnątrz, powiedz mu, że może wracać do siebie.

\- Okej. – Sam wstał od stołu, poklepał brata po ramieniu, a potem zrobił to samo Casowi. – Powodzenia, chłopaki.

Gdy już zostali sami, Castiel zajął miejsce wcześniej zajmowane przez przyjaciele i popatrzył na Deana.

\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał.

\- Jestem niemal pewny, że przed chwilą słyszałeś wszystko.

Cas uśmiechnął się.

\- Słyszałem – przyznał. – Wygląda na to, że czasami wciąż popełniamy te same błędy.

\- Taa.

\- Przepraszam, Dean – zaczął pierwszy. Nie zamierzał licytować się o to, kto kłótnie rozpoczął pierwszy, ale wiedział, że narzeczony raczej nie przeprosi go bez wcześniejszego zachęcenia go do tego. – W ogóle nie próbowałem cię zrozumieć w tym konflikcie.

\- Wcale ci tego nie ułatwiałem – zauważył zawstydzony. – Przepraszam, że od razu ci o wszystkim nie powiedziałem tylko wpadłem w histerię. Ja… Naprawdę przeraził mnie cały ten pomysł z byciem tatuażystą. Zwłaszcza to całe studio.

\- Niepotrzebnie – zapewnił go Cas. – Dean, chyba nie myślałeś, że założenia własnego studia nie skonsultuje z tobą?

\- Kursu nie skonsultowałeś.

\- Bo to miała być niespodzianka. Chciałem cię zaskoczyć swoim nowym zainteresowaniem, nigdy nie chciałem cię tym zranić.

\- Wiem, Cas, ale zaskoczyłeś mnie aż za bardzo. Ja też zareagowałem irracjonalnie, ale mim wszystko.

\- Teraz to wiem. Następnym razem nie będę tak tajemniczy.

\- Następnym razem nie zareaguję takim stresem.

\- Skoro już obaj wiemy, co spieprzyliśmy, to możemy wreszcie porozmawiać – zauważył z ulgą Cas. – Jeśli masz więcej obaw, proszę cię, nie ukrywaj ich przede mną.

\- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w realizowaniu swoich marzeń, Cas. Co jak powiem ci, że nie chcę, byś był tatuażystą? Odpuścisz?

\- Nie, ale znajdziemy jakiś kompromis.

\- A jaki może być kompromis w tej sytuacji? Ty będziesz pracował w dzień, a ja w nocy.

\- Do tego zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Zresztą, ty też możesz pracować w dzień.

\- Z takim ryjem? – Dean pokręcił głową. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Może organizuj ślubu jak proponowała Sara.

\- Cas…

\- No co? Zatrudnisz ludzi, którzy nie będą patrzeć bezczelnie na twoje blizny, a z samymi klientami będziesz się widywał rzadko. I pracowałbyś w dzień. Przemyśl to.

\- Nie ma mowy – powtórzył. – Żadnego organizowania ślubów. Mogę zacząć jeździć taksówką w dzień, ale śluby odpadają.

\- W porządku – odpuścił. Nie chciał wywoływać kolejnej kłótni.

\- A co z twoim własnym studiem? Naprawdę o nim myślisz?

\- Tak, ale na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. No i będziemy to musieli dobrze przemyśleć, to nie będzie łatwe przedsięwzięcie.

\- My? – zdziwił się.

\- Oczywiście. Bez ciebie nie dałbym rady.

\- Prawie ci wszystko spieprzyłem.

\- Nie zrobiłeś nic, czego nie dało się naprawić. – Castiel wstał i podszedł do Deana, obok którego uklęknął i złapał go za rękę, na której miał pierścionek zaręczynowy. – Kocham cię, Dean. I cokolwiek zmieni się w naszym życiu, jesteśmy w tym razem, okej?

Dean przytaknął.

\- Okej.

Resztę dnia spędzili w sypialni, naprawiając dalej swoje relacje i nadrabiając stracony czas. Castiel nigdy tak się nie cieszył z ciepła drugiej osoby jak teraz, kiedy znów mógł obejmować Deana we śnie.

Minął tydzień, a między nimi układało się tak dobrze jak nigdy. Castiel ze szczegółami opowiadał o swoim kursie, co pozwoliło Deanowi lepiej zrozumieć to wszystko i już się tak nie stresować nadchodzącymi zmianami, które niedługo miały nastąpić. Obiecali sobie, że się im nie dadzą. Nie ważne jak, stawią im czoła. Razem.

Jednego z takich dni, gdy Cas chwalił się kolejnym postępem w swojej nauce, Dean nagle wypalił z pytaniem w środku jego opowieści:

\- Kiedy skończysz kurs?

\- Za jakieś trzy miesiące – odparł zaskoczony i nieco niezadowolony z tego, że mu przerwano.

\- Ale umiesz już tatuować na ludziach?

Dean zachowywał się dziwnie, nie patrzył na niego tak jak jeszcze chwile temu, gdy uważnie go słuchał, zamiast tego gapił się we włączony telewizor, w którym właśnie leciały reklamy.

\- Trenuję na Gadreelu.

\- Możesz więc zrobić tatuaż mnie?

\- Tobie? – Już nie był zaskoczony, był w szoku. – Po co?

\- Chcę żeby to był znak naszego pojednania i mojej akceptacji twojego kursu – wyjaśnił niepewnie Dean i w końcu na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie musisz się tatuować, wystarczą mi twoje słowa.

\- Chcę tatuaż. Myślałem nad nim od dłuższego czasu, a skoro mój narzeczony potrafi je zrobić, to czemu mu na to nie pozwolić?

Jeśli Dean tak stawiał sprawę, to nie widział powodu, by odmówić, zwłaszcza że ufał swoim umiejętnościom. No i zawsze się zastanawiał, jak narzeczony wyglądałby z porządną dziarą, a nie tylko tym symbolem ochronnym.

\- Co chcesz wytatuować?

Dean wyszedł na chwilę do ich sypialni skąd przyniósł włożony w ramkę rysunek wzbijającego się do lotu, wielobarwnego pawia, którego Cas wykonał dla niego już jakiś czas temu i podarował w prezencie.

\- To trochę potrwa. I będzie bolało – wytłumaczył mu, gdy zobaczył rysunek. – Zakładam, że chcesz mieć go na plecach?

\- Mam gdzieś ból i czas, chcę to mieć – upierał się Dean. – Możesz zacząć choćby i zaraz.

\- Nie mam tu sprzętu, wszystko jest u Gadreela.

\- Więc chodźmy do niego.

Niecałe pół godziny później byli już na miejscu. Anioła nigdzie nie było, bo razem z Samem i Garthem udali się na jakieś polowanie. Dean i Cas mieli więc całe mieszkanie dla siebie.

\- Dzisiaj zrobię kontur – tłumaczył podczas przygotowywania stanowiska. – Kiedy chcesz wypełnienie?

\- A kiedy możesz je zrobić? – Dean już siedział na krześle zwrócony gołymi plecami do Casa, wzór konturu był już naniesiony.

\- Za kilka dni, tak żeby dać temu chwilę na wyleczenie.

\- Okej.

Gdy włączył maszynkę do tatuażu, Dean spiął się, ale tylko przez chwilę. Syknął z bólu po tym jak igła pierwszy raz się wbiła, ale po za tym jednym razem, przez resztę zabiegu siedział cicho. Po skończonej pracy ani razu nie spojrzał na to, co zrobił Cas. Chciał zobaczyć dopiero końcowy efekt.

Cztery dni i noce przespane na brzuchu później znów siedział w tej samej pozycji, tym razem paw z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej kolorowy i spektakularny. Ptak zajmował całe plecy, jego rozłożone skrzydła sięgały od lewej łopatki po prawe biodro, długa szyja wyciągała się w kierunku prawego ramienia, a złożony ogon dochodził aż do pośladków. Dominującym kolorem była różnoraka zieleń, ale prym wiódł szmaragd ogona i turkus szyi. Oba te kolory zdawały się błyszczeć i wyglądały jak setki malutkich brylancików odbijających najmniejsze promienie światła. Dean nie mógł się napatrzeć, gdy oglądał całość w lustrze.

Tym razem przy pracy był też Gadreel, który natychmiast zaleczył świeży tatuaż oszczędzającym tym samym Deanowi wielu męczarni w postaci strupów, pieczenia i smarowania maścią.

\- Jest niesamowity, Cas – wyznał zdumiony.

\- Naprawdę?

Dean podszedł do niego i ucałował, uśmiechając się przy tym.

\- Naprawdę. Kto potrzebuje przereklamowanego feniksa, gdy może mieć zajebistego pawia?

\- Powinienem cię pokazać instruktorom.

\- Kiedy masz następne zajęcia?

\- Jutro.

\- Więc pójdę z tobą. Niech zobaczą, co zajebistego stworzył mój chłopak.

\- Wygląda jak żywy – powiedział Gadreel, który dołączył do pochwał. – Będziesz świetnym tatuażystą.

\- Tak – przyznał z dumą w głosie Dean. – Najlepszym.

Gadreel przyglądał się z zadowoleniem reszcie rozmowy, gdzie Dean dalej chwalił narzeczonego, nie szczędząc komplementów. Uwielbiał mieć rację.


	3. Chapter 3

\- A co powiesz na 75 przy Exchange Avenue?

\- To samo co o poprzedniej. Możesz podać mi brązowy ryż?

Dean popatrzył na Castiela schowanego za rozłożoną przed twarzą gazetą.

\- A może coś bliżej centrum?

\- Cas, myślałem, że poszedłeś ze mną na zakupy, żeby mi pomóc – wypomniał mu z pretensją Dean, zatrzymując koszyk na środku alejki.

\- Przecież pomagam.

\- Mówiłem żebyś podał ryż.

Cas złożył na moment gazetę i rozejrzał się.

\- Minęliśmy ryż, pójdę po niego.

\- Już go wziąłem – westchnął Dean. – Jesteś bardziej bezużyteczny niż Beth. A ona ma rok i interesuje ją tylko paczka gumisiów.

Beth siedząca w wózku uśmiechnęła się do niego, potrząsając paczką cukierków, którą wzięła nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy. Na pewno nie zamierzał za nią płacić, bratowa by go zabiła. Sara i Sam byli w pracy, więc podrzucili im małą pod opiekę. Zwykle wynajmowali opiekunkę, mieli już jednego sprawdzonego chłopaka, który potrzebował paru groszy i chętnie opiekował się rocznym brzdącem, ale tym razem Dean sam zaoferował, że zajmie się małą. Zanim on i Cas pójdą do pracy, to Sara już zdąży wrócić do domu i przejmie córkę.

\- Dean, to dla mnie ważne.

\- Więc trzeba było zostać w domu. Skoro już tu jesteś, to chociaż mi pomóż, a ja ci potem pomogę z twoim problemem.

Po dłuższym namyśle Cas w końcu złożył gazetę i odłożył ją do koszyka z dala od lepkich rączek Beth, która mogłaby ją porwać na strzępy. Nie że ta gazeta kosztowała fortunę albo była trudno dostępna, ale nie było potrzeby uczyć małej destrukcji już od najmłodszych lat.

Chociaż doszli do jakiegoś kompromisu, a Castiel włączył się w końcu w zakupy, to temat bynajmniej nie zakończył.

\- Centrum chyba będzie najlepszym wyjściem – stwierdził. Teraz to on stał przy wózku i pilnował Beth podczas gdy Dean wybierał mąkę do ciasta, które chciał jeszcze dzisiaj upiec.

\- Trochę droga opcja – zauważył. Jak zresztą każda inna, którą wymieniał Cas.

\- Może uda mi się znaleźć coś taniego.

Tym co zajmowało myśli Castiela była lokalizacja jego przyszłego studia tatuażu. Planował to już od dwóch miesięcy i w tej chwili projekt wchodził w decydującą fazę.

Odkąd skończył kurs, Cas zaczął pracować jako tatuażysta. Nora była bardzo rozczarowana gdy złożył swoją rezygnację, ale nie zatrzymywała go, zresztą i tak nie miałaby go czym przekonać. Znalezienie roboty nie było trudne, wystarczyło że pokazał właścicielom salonów swoje port folio. Nieco zakłamane, bo zdjęcia wszystkich wykonanych przez niego tatuaży powstały w mieszkaniu Gadreela, który za każdym razem robił za modela. Tylko tatuaż pawia na plecach Deana był dziełem, które jeszcze istniało.

Teraz oczywiście dorobek Casa był większy, pracował od czterech miesięcy i szło mu całkiem nieźle. Miał też na tyle stabilną sytuację finansową, że bank bez problemu da mu pożyczkę, gdy się na nią zdecyduje. A zamierzał się zdecydować. Musiał za coś kupić sprzęt i wyremontować potencjalny lokal, którego szukał już od trzech dni. Kto by pomyślał, że szukanie dobrego pustostanu w wielkim mieście jakim było Chicago będzie takie trudne. 

\- Tani lokal w centrum? To oksymoron.

\- No nie wiem, tu coś jest. I to od razu do sprzedania, nie do wynajęcia – powiedział Cas, znowu z nosem w gazecie.

\- Ile?

\- Dziesięć tysięcy.

\- Dziesięć patoli? Nie wierzę.

\- Sam zobacz.

Cas podsunął mu gazetę i wskazał ogłoszenie sprzedaży, gdzie podana była lokalizacja, cena i numer. Faktycznie lokal był do kupienia za dziesięć tysięcy, ale to było niemożliwe. Na bank to był jakiś naciągacz, który chciał sprzedać pustostan z jakimiś wadami. Pewnie uszkodzona była elektryka albo hydraulika. Albo obie te rzeczy. Może sufit się sypał albo podłoga próchniała. Na pewno coś musiało być za rzeczy, bo cena była za dobra jak na takie miejsce. Znał tę ulicę, wokoło było pełno barów, do których często zawoził swoich klientów. Za dnia zaś prym wiodły sklepy i butiki. To nie była tania jeśli chodzi o czynsz ulica.

\- Pewnie jakiś naciągacz. Albo już sprzedano to miejsce, dochodzi południe, a gazeta była wyda rano.

\- Warto spróbować.

Dean postanowił machnąć na to ręką. Wspierał Castiela w jego poszukiwaniach, ale gdy chodziło o tak oczywisty kant nie zamierzał się wtrącać. Oczywiście zainterweniuje jeśli  zauważy, że ktoś będzie mu chciał orżnąć narzeczonego na dziesięć tysięcy.

\- Możesz zadzwonić w drodze do domu, teraz będziesz mi potrzebny.

\- A Beth nie może ci pomóc?

\- Czy ona wygląda, jakby umiała pakować zakupy? – spytał i wskazał na dziewczynkę, która właśnie próbowała zdjąć swoje buciki. Dean szybko ją powstrzymał.

\- Myślę, że dałaby radę. – Castiel uśmiechnął się, ale bez narzekania schował gazetę uprzednio wyrywając z niej ogłoszenie.

Zakupów było sporo, bo kupili też rzeczy dla Sama i Sary, którzy byli ostatnio zbyt zajęci, by obkupić się porządnie. Ale od czego ma się rodzinę do pomocy.

Po spakowaniu i wsadzeniu dziesięciu toreb do bagażnika i tylnego siedzenia Impali, Dean, Cas i Beth ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu. Dziewczynka siedziała z tyłu, a Castiel razem z nią, już z telefonem w dłoni. Dean przesłuchiwał się jego rozmowie.

\- Dzień dobry, dzwonię w sprawie ogłoszenia – powiedział od razu Cas. – Tak, w sprawie lokalu. Yhym… Tak po prawdzie to mam parę pytań. Czy jest tam poprowadzony prąd i hydraulika…? Rozumiem. A czy można by obejrzeć to miejsce przed podpisaniem aktu sprzedaży…? To świetnie! Może być jutro o dziesiątej rano…? W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Dean patrzył w lusterku jak Cas odkłada telefon i z radosnym uśmiechem pochyla się nad Beth, by ją połaskotać.

\- I jak poszło?

\- To żaden oszust, Dean, ten lokal ma wszystko i naprawdę jest w takiej cenie – odparł podekscytowany. – Pojedziemy go jutro obejrzeć dobra?

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Nie miał jutro żadnych planów. – Tylko pamiętaj, że nie masz już swojego mojo i nie możesz stwierdzić, czy ktoś kłamie czy nie. Nawet z mocami nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć o każdym, więc może wstrzymaj się z ekscytacją, dobra? Gość tak czy inaczej mógł kłamać.

\- Gdyby kłamał, to nie zgodziłby się chyba na oglądanie tego miejsca.

\- Wad w elektryce i hydraulice nie zobaczysz gołym okiem.

\- Nie bądź taki pesymistyczny, Dean.

\- Nie chcę żebyś jutro czuł się zawiedziony.

\- Muszę się z tym liczyć. Nawet jeśli tak się stanie, trudno, znajdę inne miejsce. Otworzę swoje własne studio.

Castiel był czasami przesadnie optymistyczny, ale taki był jego urok. Może faktycznie nie będzie tak źle, pomyślał Dean. Jak nie ten lokal to inny, przecież są w Chicago, a nie na środku Mojave.

Sara przyjechała po Beth około trzeciej po południu. Cas już wybył do pracy, miał klienta umówionego na trzecią. Dean miał jeszcze kilka godzin wolnego nim też będzie musiał pójść do roboty.

\- Nie sprawiała wam problemów, prawda? – spytała Sara gdy wzięła córkę na ręce. Beth ucieszyła się na jej widok i wczepiła się w nią z całej siły.

\- Była grzeczna jak zawsze – zapewnił Dean. – Jak w pracy?

\- Koszmarnie. – Sara westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie w ich salonie. – Klienci byli dziś wyjątkowo upierdliwi. W dodatku mieliśmy nalot staruszków, którzy chcieli zakładać u nas konta i jak to staruszkowie, trzeba było im tłumaczyć wszystko po dziesięć razy.

\- Tylko czekaj aż Cas zgłosi się do was po pożyczkę, też trzeba mu będzie wszystko tłumaczyć.

\- Znalazł już lokal do wynajęcia?

\- Nawet do kupienia. Tylko podejrzanie tani, obawiam się, że to ściema.

\- Ile kosztuje?

\- Dziesięć tysięcy.

Na twarzy Sary pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

\- W centrum? – Dean przytaknął. – Trochę tanio.

\- Za tanio – zgodził się. – Pewnie jakiś oszust, ale pójdziemy jutro obejrzeć to miejsce.

\- Bądź ostrożnym, dobra? Cas jest bardzo racjonalny, ale kiedy jest podekscytowany, to łatwo go oszukać.

\- Wiem o tym – zapewnił. – Dlatego z nim jadę. Jak ten gość czegoś spróbuję, to natychmiast mu podziękuję.

\- Byłoby fajnie, gdyby to nie była żadna podpucha. Dla Casa to wiele znaczy.

\- Jeśli nic nie znajdziemy dla niego, to trudno, otworzymy studio tutaj jeśli będzie trzeba – stwierdził zdeterminowany Dean. – Najwyżej przeniesiemy się do starego mieszkania.

\- Czy wy go czasem nie wynajmujecie teraz?

\- Zerwę umowę.

Sara roześmiała się.

\- Podoba mi się twoje podejście, zwłaszcza że na początku byłeś przeciwko.

\- Byłem przerażony, to różnica.

\- Niemniej dobrze, że Cas ma w tobie takie wsparcie. Sam pewnie nigdy by sobie nie poradził z szukaniem. Trochę już jest człowiekiem, ale na nieruchomościach nawet niektórzy z nas się nie znają. 

\- Cóż, ja też się nie znam – wyznał.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że poznasz się na kancie, to powinno wystarczyć – zapewniła go Sara i poklepała po ramieniu. – Będę się już zbierać, odpocznę trochę w domu i zadzwonię do Sama. Ciekawe jak sobie radzi na Florydzie.

\- Mówił że to zwykły duch. W dodatku mają do pomocy innego anioła, który współpracuje z szeryfem.

\- No to może tym razem wróci bez zwichniętej ręki.

Dean uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie tę sprawę. Biedny Sam wpadł w łapy wściekłego wilkołaka. Na szczęście Gadreelowi udało się potwora unieruchomić, a Garth postarał się, by facet otrzymał odpowiednią pomoc. W przeciwieństwie do innych ekip oni nigdy nie zabijali wilkołaków. Zamiast tego starali się, by nauczyły się kontroli nad sobą i mogły dalej żyć wśród ludzi. Jak dotąd tylko jeden wilkołak się na to nie zgodził i Gadreel musiał go zabić, ale cztery inne uratowali.

\- Gdyby nie był taki uparty, Zeke by go wyleczył.

\- Powiedział, że nie chce na nim zawsze polegać. Czy coś w tym stylu. Gadał głupoty, ale to pewnie z bólu.

\- Pewnie tak. – Dean odprowadził Sarę do samochodu. Wcześniej wsadził już tam jej wszystkie zakupy. – Jakbyś znowu potrzebowała niańki, to wal śmiało.

\- Jutro będę potrzebowała, ale zadzwonię do Davida, skoro ty i Cas idziecie oglądać ten lokal. Ale może po jutrze, czemu nie.

\- Beth jest idealna do niańczenia. Taka grzeczna dziewczynka – pochwalił i pocałował ją w głowę.

\- Dee! – zawołała i zaśmiała się.

\- Kiedyś pożałujesz za to przezwisko – obiecał jej Dean.

\- Dlaczego? To ładne przezwisko, Dee.

Dean jęknął poirytowany. W ustach dziecka było to urocze, ale gdy ktokolwiek inny używał tego przezwiska, miał ochotę zamordować tę osobę gołymi rękami.

\- Nie zaczynaj – ostrzegł ją groźnie.

Sara pocałowała go na pożegnanie i z wrednym uśmieszkiem pomachała mu z samochodu, gdy odjeżdżała. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak Sam wytrzymuje z tą kobietą w domu.

Następnego dnia, gdy tylko Dean się wyspał po nocy, a Cas nie mógł dłużej usiedzieć w miejscu, pojechali obejrzeć lokal do kupienia. Nawet przed południem na ulicy były sporo ludzi. Jeśli kupią ten pustostan, to Castiel na pewno nie będzie mógł narzekać na brak klientów. Jakiekolwiek inne studio tatuażu było dopiero trzy przecznice dalej, więc konkurencji nie miałby wcale. Może byłby problem jedynie z pijanymi imprezowiczami, którzy po wizycie w sąsiednich klubach i barach wpadaliby na pomysł wytatuowania sobie czegoś głupiego na tyłku. No i ci bardziej pijani mogliby spróbować wybić szyby dla zabawy. Będą musieli pomyśleć o monitoringu. Może Bóg pozwoliłby im wypożyczyć jakiegoś ogara. Na pewno by się zgodził. Po tym co nawywijał był bardzo zdeterminowany, by skakać wokół nich wszystkich. Michael twierdził, że nigdy nie widział Boga tak chętnie odpowiadającego na czyjeś prośby.

Sprzedającym był jakiś facet po czterdziestce. Całkiem przyjemny z charakteru, miał poczciwą twarz, ale Dean i tak miał przeczucie, że coś przed nimi zataja, gdy oprowadzał ich po lokalu. Były w sumie cztery pomieszczenia i Cas już obmyślał jak je zagospodarować. Z tego największego chciał oczywiście zrobić miejsce pracy, twierdził że zmieszczą się tu przynajmniej cztery stanowiska. Wiedział już nawet gdzie postawić biurko czy coś podobnego, gdzie mógłby umawiać klientów i przyjmować zapłatę. Trzy pozostałe pomieszczenia chciał wykorzystać kolejno, jako łazienkę, mały magazyn na farby i inne przyrządy oraz sale do projektowania.

Prąd i woda były już pociągnięte, właściciel - Jason Smith – nawet im pokazał, że wszystko działa.

\- Chciałbym mim wszystko przyprowadzić tu specjalistów, żeby się rozejrzeli – powiedział Castiel. Dean był dumny z niego, że nie kupował na ślepo. – Jeśli nic nie znajdą, z przyjemnością kupię ten lokal.

\- To wspaniale! – ucieszył się Smith. Wyglądał jakby spadł mu z serca ogromny kamień. Albo co najmniej góra. – Zapewniam, że wszystko działa bez problemu.

\- To skąd ta niska cena? – zapytał go Dean. – Bez urazy, ale obok jest metro, a na około pełno klubów.

\- Nie jestem dobry w interesach – przyznał Smith. – Pieniędzy też nie są mi jakoś szczególnie potrzebne, więc pomyślałem, czemu by nie sprzedać tego miejsca tanio i kogoś nie uszczęśliwić.

\- Hmm…

To wytłumaczenie było jak dla niego strasznie naciągane. Powiedział to Castielowi, gdy wracali do domu.

\- Może przyprowadzę Gadreela, żeby powiedział, czy facet mówi prawdę? – zaproponował w odpowiedzi Cas. – Skoro jesteś taki nieufny.

\- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że można kupić taki lokal, w takim miejscu i tak tanio.

\- Jutro sprawdzą wszystkie instalacje. Jeśli będzie trzeba pozwolę im nawet kuć ścianę i zrywać podłogę.

\- Wiesz, że remont tego będzie kosztować?

Cas wzruszył ramionami.

\- I tak muszę to miejsce doprowadzić do porządku. Widziałeś tę okropną tapetę na ścianie.

Czy widział? Ta tapeta będzie mu się śniła po nocach. Dawno nie widział tak ohydnego motywu kwiatowego.

\- Artysta płakał jak projektował – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Myślę czy by nie postawić na jakieś białe ściany i czegoś na nich nie narysować. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.

\- Wow, wow, nie myśl o tym na razie, dobra? Kupno to jeszcze nic pewnego.

\- Jestem dobrej myśli – stwierdził Cas.

Jego przeczucie go nie myliło. Po wizycie specjalistów okazało się, że wszystkie instalacje są w dobrym stanie i spokojnie wytrzymają jeszcze wiele lat. Toteż w przeciągu następnego miesiąca, dokładnie 20 kwietnia, Cas podpisał umowę i oficjalnie stał się właścicielem lokalu. Smith zgodził się nawet na zapłatę w ratach, był bardzo zdeterminowany, by pozbyć się tego miejsca, co bardzo denerwowało Deana. Jego obawy podzielali także Sam i Sara, a nawet John i Mary, gdy rozmawiał z nimi przez telefon.

Cas tymczasem całymi dniami bujał w obłokach, już wyobrażając sobie jak będzie wyglądać jego studio. Oczywiście wciąż czekała go masa papierkowej roboty, nikt nie pozwoli mu otworzyć takiego studia dopóki nie będzie pewne, że nie ma tam groźnych bakterii czy wirusów. Póki co jednak skupił się na remontowaniu. Dean dał się namówić na wypad do sklepu po farby.

\- Tyle tu kolorów, że trudno mi wybrać – wyznał Castiel. – Prawie jak wtedy, kiedy wybieraliśmy farby do naszego domu.

\- Hmm…

\- Coś cię gryzie? – zmartwił się od razu jego reakcją.

\- To miejsce wciąż nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Dean, daj spokój. Sprawdziliśmy to miejsce, wszystko z nim w porządku.   

\- To czemu tak mnie dziwnie ściska w żołądku?

\- Może to ta fasola z obiadu?

\- Haha, bardzo śmieszne.

Castiel uśmiechnął się widząc jego nadąsaną minę.

\- Spokojnie, na pewno nic złego się nie stanie – zapewnił i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Nie chcę po prostu, żeby coś stanęło na drodze twojemu namarzeniu. Ewentualna awaria mocno opóźni otwarcie studia.   

\- Będzie dobrze.

Pewność siebie Casa ostatecznie udzieliła się także jemu i po chwili pomagał wybierać farby. Zdecydowali się ostatecznie na zwykłą biel, tak jak zakładał pierwotny plan. Do tego kupili czarną i czerwoną farbę, którymi Castiel chciał namalować wzory na ścianie. W skład zakupów weszło także wszystko co potrzebne, by ściągnąć tapetę.

Dwa dni później rozpoczął się remont. Castiel z podekscytowanie po raz pierwszy samodzielnie otworzył drzwi do lokalu. W pierwszym dniu pomagał im Sam, który miał akurat wolne. Razem ściągnęli obrzydliwą tapetę i zaczęli wyrównywanie niektórych ścian.

\- Jutro nie będę mógł wam pomóc – poinformował ich od razu. – Bobby wysyła nas na południe, ale jeszcze nie ustalił gdzie, bo ma dwie sprawy tam.

\- Damy radę sami – zapewnił Castiel i spojrzał na Deana, którzy przytaknął. – Niemniej dziękuję ci za pomoc.

\- Hej, żaden problem. Ale oczekuję na zniżkę, gdy już otworzysz studio.

\- Rodzina ma tatuaże za trzy czwarte ceny – obiecał. – Z wyjątkiem Deana.

\- Mnie walniesz pełną cenę? – spytał i musnął go pędzlem po policzku.

\- Ty będziesz miał za darmo.

Sam odwrócił się z grzeczności i udawał, że nie słyszy ich pocałunków. 

Do wieczora ogarnęli prawie cały lokal, zostało im tylko najmniejsze pomieszczenie, które wciąż szpeciło tapetą, ale byli już zbyt zmęczeni, by się nim zająć. Pracowali praktycznie bez przerwy, mieli tylko jedną, kiedy przyszedł Gadreel z sześciopakiem piwa.

Zostawili wszystkie narzędzia w środku i wrócili do domu. Dopiero następnego ranka Dean i Cas wrócili na miejsce, by dokończyć wszystko zaczęte wczoraj. Zaplanowali na dzisiaj ogarnięcie magazynku, pomalowanie wszystkich ścian i wymierzenie podłogi, bo koniecznie trzeba było położyć kafelki.

Po przybyciu na miejsce zamiast zastać wszystko tak, jak zostawili poprzedniego wieczora, zobaczyli pobojowisko. Cała farba została wylana na podłogę i na ściany, psując cały ich wczorajszy wysiłek. W pierwszej chwili Dean podejrzewał wandali, ale przecież wszystko było zamknięte na cztery spusty. Zresztą stan jednej ze ścian wskazywał na co innego. Ta nie była poplamiona, za to zostało coś na niej napisane w dziwnym języku, a pod spodem zostawiono ślady jakichś zwierzęcych łap.

\- Cóż… - odezwał się zaskakująco spokojny Castiel. – Przynajmniej już wiemy czemu Smith tak tanio sobie policzył.  


End file.
